Episode 134
Labyrinth Rhapsody is the 134th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Lucy's search party heads deep into the desert to locate their clock piece, and narrowly avoid many ancient traps set up to stop them reaching it. Meanwhile, Gray, Lyon and Juvia head to a rocky temple, where they encounter Sugarboy, who falls for Gray. Attacking the Legion Corps member, the trio manage to find a piece of the clock, whilst Lucy's groups chances of finding their part get slimmer when Coco and Dan Straight appear to intercept them. Summary Despite them believing the location of the clock part they are searching for is lost amongst the dunes of sand in a largely foreboding desert, Romeo, of Lucy's search party, soon notices something gleaming amongst the dunes, which leads the group to a strange looking device standing stark in the wasteland. Believing it is some kind of entrance to the place they are searching for, the trio ponder over how to activate the device, before soon seeing a small keyhole at its center. Possessing no key, Lucy summons Cancer, who proceeds to pick the lock with his scissors. The device activates and opens, sucking the group down beneath the sand. Meanwhile, the other search party of Gray, Juvia and Lyon locate the entrance to the rocky temple they have been directed to. However, before they have a chance to enter, a golem comes to life above the door, attempting to block their entrance. Gray and Lyon proceed to try and take it out, but the golem is unaffected by Magic. Luckily, Juvia soon finds and attacks the golem's weak point, it's eye, which allows the group entrance. Whilst Lyon excitedly praises a flustered Juvia, Gray tells the two to stop mucking around and focus, with the trio entering the temple to find the mark of Zentopia on the wall. Also unsettling them is the mass of floating blocks that appear all around them, with strange orange arrows marking their sides. Deciding not to touch anything, the group split up to explore, but Lyon's curiosity gets the better of him and he tries to use his Magic on one of the blocks. He soon finds out that when touched with Magic, the blocks move in the direction of the arrows on their surface. When Lyon and Juvia get off track talking about their own love fantasies, Gray asks them to focus on what the blocks could be used for. Juvia soon points out that the crest of Zentopia above them doesn't look quite right, and notes that there are square holes on every side of it. Moving four of the blocks into the said gaps, the Zentopia sign rotates and becomes correct, emitting a bright glow that teleports the three away. Back in the desert, Lucy and her team awaken at the bottom of a large hole in the ground, only to be blocked by a door too. After trying many spoken commands and cliché open terms to get the door to budge, the five are allowed entrance when Romeo simply asks the door to open politely. Upon entering, the group find a large room with a statue in the middle. When Lucy excitedly rotates the statue to "try and find a hidden door like they do in adventure stories", the walls open to reveal massive columns and statues that slowly move towards them to try and squash them. Narrowly avoiding death my climbing into the mouths of the statues and flopping out their nostrils, Lucy once again rotates the statue, only the other way this time. However, this merely causes the trap to activate again. Fortunately, Virgo summons herself, and on Lucy's command, digs a hole in the ground, causing the group to fall yet again. Concurrently, Gray's group awakens having been teleported to a strange place with other, larger floating blocks, and decide to use their Magic again to make the blocks form a bridge, which they follow to explore the labyrinth. Their search is cut short however when Sugarboy appears, quickly trapping the unprepared Juvia and Lyon in his slime. Gray, having seen the Magic before, narrowly avoids the attack, and tells Lyon and Juvia to hang tight whilst he pursues Sugarboy, warning them that the slime will drain them of their Magic Power and energy. Having figured out the blocks travel in a circle, Gray runs in the opposite direction to Sugarboy, and soon the two meet on the track again, trying to use the last remaining blocks to hit each other. However, the blocks fall into place, completing the circuit, which glows and allows the clock part they are searching for to appear. The two both vow to get it, and Gray strips off his shirt, with Sugarboy noticing that his heart is all aflutter. When Lucy's group lands, they find themselves in a long room lined with what appear to be tombs. When Natsu attacks one for having a similar appearance to Gray, he activates another trap that sends a large bolder rolling towards them. When the five run down the corridor, they encounter a narrow bridge, and after running along it, realize another bolder is rolling from the other direction too, so that they will be squashed in the middle when the two collide. Before this can happen though, the group jump off the bridge and down into the chasm below; Natsu and Romeo using their Magic to grab some rocky formations to stop their fall, and Lucy grabbing Michelle and doing the same, only using her whip. With no other way to go, the group decides to head down. Gray and Sugarboy both make a break for the clock piece and grab it at the same time. The device begins to teleport them back, and Juvia and Lyon only just make it through too when Lyon freezes the slime and frees them. Arriving back at the original entrance to the temple, Sugarboy realizes that he and Gray are both holding the clock piece, and that their hands are touching. After fantasizing about Gray falling for him, Sugarboy uses his Magic and grabs the piece from Gray, but is shortly after encountered by Lyon and Juvia, who along with Gray knock him out and take the piece back. Before they leave however, Sugarboy also states that Gray is taking his heart, something which causes the Ice Mage to cringe. Whilst Lucy and her group explore the underground cavern, Lucy declares that she has an uneasy feeling. The group is soon encountered by Coco and Dan Straight, proving her feeling correct. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Juvia Lockser vs. Labyrinth Guardian (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} *Dog Whistle Magic * * |Ēra}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * Spells used * * * |Daibā}} *Slime Ride * * |Furoa}} *Hot Slime * |Aisudo Sheru}} *Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Twin Scissors *Microphone Staff * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Clock Key **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes